


Summer Heat

by GemmaRose



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Omega Hiccup, Omega Verse, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup hates Summer Heat. Jack doesn't mind as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

Hiccup shivered, pressing himself back against Jack’s chest despite the fact that the cold packs tucked in the sheet had died long ago. It was too hot, as it always was in the hours before Heat hit proper, but he’d been burning up since dinner and **Gods** he hated Summer Heat. At least in the Spring and Autumn ones he could count on a cool breeze. His mate, it would take a while yet to get used to saying that, Jack was curled almost around him, chin resting on the brunet’s shoulder.

“Jaaack.” he whined, half turning over to shake the pale Alpha’s shoulder. “It’s too hot.”

“Go t’sleep” the taller man groaned, eyes squinting open just enough for Hiccup to make out icey blue around the edge of wide pupils.

“You know full well I can’t sleep this close to Heat.” he pouted, rolling onto his stomach to better give his partner a sullen glare.

Jack opened his mouth again, no doubt to snap some empty threat or weightless insult, but then his nose twitched. His brain finally seemed to be catching up with the fact that yes, it was awake, and now the ice blue was just a thin rim around dark pools of black pupil. Hiccup smirked as his Alpha, his lovely stupid beautiful Alpha who refused to wear pants to bed, levered himself up on one arm. “I’m going to grab a Monster. You want one?”

Hiccup stretched, and he could feel Jack’s gaze follow the muscles in his back as they tensed for a long moment. “I know I made you buy me Coke.”

The bed shifted, creaking slightly, and Hiccup rolled onto his back to watch Jack saunter across their tiny bedroom into the living room. He vanished out of view, into the cramped kitchen, and the refrigerator light threw his lean shadow across the wall as he fetched one tall can, and one short. The light vanished, and after a moment Jack reappeared with only the Coke. Hiccup snorted and sat up, holding out his hands for the drink. “Did you seriously chug a whole thing of Monster in thirty seconds?”

“You should be thankful I don’t like coffee.” Jack smirked, popping the tab and seating himself next to the brunet Omega.

“Jack, just gimme my drink.” Hiccup glowered, trying to sound authoritative.

The Alpha chuckled, running a finger around the metal rim. “You’re cute when you get all demanding.”

Hiccup leaned back against the wall, slouching down and giving his lover a pouting glare. “I’ve got, like, three minutes before I jump your bones. I just want my damn soda.”

Jack took a swig, and Hiccup’s jaw dropped. Jack hated Coke, had always made a small point of never going to a restaurant that didn’t serve Pepsi. The white-haired Alpha leaned in and pressed his mouth to Hiccup’s, opening it and letting the fizzy drink follow the pull of gravity. Some dribbled down their chins, and just like that the young Omega was gone.

Hiccup swallowed and pulled away, breathing heavily. Jack grinned and leaned over to the nightstand, setting down the Coke. It was going to go flat and they’d have to pour it down the sink, but Hiccup didn’t care at the moment. The summer air was pleasantly warm, and the scent of Alpha was rolling off Jack so thick he couldn’t smell anything else. Jack’s next kiss was rough, possessive, the kiss of an Alpha. Just the way he liked it, needed it.

Normally they went slow, facing each other, lots of sweet kisses and attention to every inch of each other’s bodies. Not tonight, though. That wasn’t what either of them needed tonight. Their bodies demanded more, and by week’s end they would be exhausted and pass out together wherever they fell, but right now the night was deep, and they were very much awake.

Hiccup rolled over onto his stomach, and Jack molded himself to the brunet’s back as he pushed himself up onto all fours. The penetration hurt, but only briefly, and Hiccup keened as Jack began to thrust. Swollen as it was from Heat, it seemed like every other stroke pressed against his prostate. He wailed, and in a few hours he would regret not putting on a condom but now he was lost. One of Jack’s hands was planted on the sheets next to his own, and the other was gripping tight to his hip. He didn’t stop for Hiccup’s climax, barely even stumbled in his rhythm, and the Omega soon found himself wailing a second time.

Jack groaned, and bit into Hiccup’s shoulder at the Omega’s second orgasm. A press on the shoulder was all it took to knock the brunet’s shaking arms out from under him, and a few thrusts later Jack came with a scream. The Omega whined, rocking his ass up and down the Alpha’s cock, a plea to motion conveyed so many times the words were no longer needed.

The Alpha pulled out entirely, and his Omega moaned at the absence. The Omega looked over his shoulder, shifted his weight just enough to rub against the slowly swelling head, and made a noise that was likely supposed to be “please.”

The Alpha moaned quietly, and pressed ever so gently against the shiny wet sphincter. He pressed until his head was almost through, then pulled back. The Omega whined, and pressed against the Alpha as much as he could, the halfway knotted member falling between his ass cheeks. The Alpha growled and thrusted once, twice, the knot beginning to grow more rapidly with his nearing climax. The Omega wailed, cum splattering the soaking sheets, and thrust his hips against the Alpha’s.

The Alpha pulled back, and pressed gently against the now gaping asshole. The Omega keened as he was stretched, expletives and pleas falling in equal measure from his lips. The Alpha grabbed his mate’s hips, and thrust as hard as his could. The Omega wailed, and his Alpha bit into his shoulder, leaving a mark of property as indisputable as a brand. The Alpha climaxed with a howl, and the Omega keened louder than before as hot seed spilled into him.

The pair rocked together for a few minutes, breathing in deep gasps and heady moans as the Alpha’s genes swam towards their target within the Omega. The Alpha moved first, making his Omega keen quietly. Partly in ecstasy, his prostate doubling every motion’s intensity, and partly in pain as the now fully knotted cock strained against the edges of his asshole. The Alpha bit into his Omega’s shoulders and neck as they rocked, leaving vivid marks on sun-kissed skin.

The Omega whined as the Alpha came a second time, and the blissful painful rocking began again. The Omega screamed, worked dry as his Alpha continued to pump improbable loads into his body. His middle was swelling, each new climax wringing hoarse cries from his throat as his uterus expanded. The Alpha’s mouth moved to his ear, licking and nibbling and whispering filthy words, words neither of them would say outside of this moment but which now made the Omega plead to be given more, treated rougher. The Omega moaned loudly as the knot was forced even deeper into his body, until the Alpha was buried in him right to the hilt. The next shot of cum went into his gut, and the Alpha growled along the curve of his ear. The rocking became faster, the Omega keening a litany of his mate’s name as his swollen prostate was hopelessly abused.

The Alpha came again, and again, and again. Each new load made the Omega’s stomach swell further, until finally they collapsed, falling to their sides, still bound together by the knot. The Alpha murmured words of comfort, running his hands over the Omega’s protruding gut and laying gentle kisses across his sweaty skin. The Omega was silent, breathing in gasps and pants, still painfully aroused but with nothing left in his body to give.

“You’ll look like this in a few months.” the Alpha whispered, voice low and rough, wrapping a hand around his mate’s erection. “If you keep it, that is.”

The Omega shuddered, the only indication of his climax, and sank limply into the mattress. “You’d like that.” he rasped, twisting to get a gentle kiss. “Fucking me while I’m four months on.”

“You’d be so sensitive. I bet you’d come before I even got around to touching you.”

Hiccup grinned tiredly and let his mate pull him close, spooning as well as they could with the knot still filling him. “Next round, I wanna be facing you.”

“We’ll see how the next wave hits.”

Hiccup’s eyes drifted shut, and Jack pressed a kiss to his neck. “Sweet dreams, Hic.”


End file.
